Legal, financial and identification documents (“Documents”) are used daily in many aspects of everyday life in today's society. Common non-limiting examples of identification documents are identification cards, passports and drivers licenses. Non-limiting examples of financial documents are bank notes, bonds, checks and letters of credit. Non-limiting examples of legal documents are settlement agreements and other contractual agreements, and real estate deeds. Unfortunately, such documents have been illegally duplicated or altered to produce counterfeit replicates. To prevent counterfeiting or illegal alteration of such Documents or the information contained therein, a variety of methods have been employed. Some of such methods involve laminating a layer of clear material, e.g., plastic film, to the core of an identification document; the use of adhesives that make it difficult to separate such layers without destroying the document; laminating several layers of clear material to the core of an identification document, each of which clear layers contain one or more security features; and the use of covert features the presence of which is not visible without the use of special equipment, e.g., an instrument (reader) that identifies the security feature. However, because counterfeiters have become more adept at avoiding such preventative measures, it is important to provide different and more complex security features that will prevent counterfeiting or illegal alteration of Documents.